


More Like a Dog.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M, having to warm each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Sometimes, Mugen's behavior really reminds Jin of a dog's one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Samurai Champloo, Mugen/Jin: hypothermia, having to get naked to warm the other up - "I've fucking had it with water, do you hear me?!"_

**More Like a Dog.**

“I've fucking HAD IT with water, y'hear me?!” Mugen snarls, shaking his head like a dog, sending droplets of water everywhere.

Jin shares the feeling, if not the levels of noise Mugen is creating, splashing water and cursing everything he can think of: from Fuu for 'getting caught' to the weather to him to the weather and back to Fuu. Jin is tired and cold and frustrated and it's late: they won't be able to search for Fuu until the sun comes out and his ribs feel sore.

Pushing his glasses up – which, he might add, have a crack on the lenses – he starts taking off his kimono, ignoring Mugen's rant for a while, breathing in and out slowly to focus on the plan to follow.

“Hey, hey!” Mugen snarls suddenly. Feeling already calmer than a few seconds ago, Jin pauses to look up at the other man. “What the heck do you think you're doing?”

“Taking off my clothes,” Jin says easily enough. “They need to dry off, and I'll be much more colder if they do so on me.”

“D'awww, is the pretty boy scared of a little water?” Mugen asks. He still looks like a dog, though, his hair still down by the weight of the water, his clothes dripping.

Jin shrugs and stands up to see if he finds a place to put his clothes before they are completely in the dark, and see if they've somehow lucked out and there are branches or something they can use to light a fire.

*

Two hours later, Mugen's shivers are bad enough that Jin can hear the way his teeth grind, despite the small fire that Jin was able to start. He still looks like a dog, if now it's like a sulking one: he's holding unto his knees, his chin resting there, looking like death warmth over.

Jin sighs and, because he doesn't want to try and see if it's the truth that idiots don't get colds, he speaks.

“Take off your clothes, you'll get warmer that way.”

“Hell no.”

By his tone of voice, Mugen had already realized that, but he's not abut to seem weaker than him. Jin resists the urge to hit his head and instead shrugs as he moves a little away from the fire, still close enough to feel it when it's the one comfort of the night and he lies down, his arm as a pillow, and hopes that if he goes to sleep Mugen will stop being an idiot.

Thankfully, once his breathing is low and steady, he hears Mugen standing up. He still curses up a storm as he takes off his wet clothes, and Jin hears the slap of heavy, water-ridden clothes fall down on the hard stone floor of he cave, and then, after a pause, he hears Mugen move.

He's not that surprised when Mugen moves behind him, and Jin had realized just how Mugen had been looking at him once he lit the fire; still, he had thought the chance for this too slim to actually be a possibility.

Sometimes he still forgets that 'Mugen' is a whole set of his own possibilities beyond any kind of logic that Jin knows.

He's hard against the curve of his ass and his skin is too cool, even when Mugen breathes warm air against his still somewhat damp neck.

“Don't pretend to be sleeping, you bastard,” Mugen snarls, pressing his cock against him, rubbing against his ass, his hands moving greedy over his chest, down his stomach, clenching over a thigh.

Jin breathes out and moves a little, shifts so that Mugen's cock is between his legs and then he breathes in as Mugen bites at his neck, moving hard and fast, rutting against him, and a part of his brain can't stop from adding how much like a dog's behavior this is.

But this is helping, making him feel warmer and Jin moves his free hand down, reaches for Mugen's hand tight on his thigh and moves it towards his own cock, his hand on Mugen's wrist to make him move the way he wants him too. Mugen's still cursing, breathing them against his ear and Jin ignores the words and just focuses on the needy tone of Mugen's voice, focuses on the slap of flesh against flesh and on the raw need pooling down in his belly, on his balls tightening, and Jin breathes out again as he comes.

Mugen curses out loud but he thrusts harder, lets go of his cock to put his hand on his hips and gain leverage to trust, and Jin feels his cock against his balls and the mess Mugen makes between his thighs as he comes.

He has calmed down enough that he can grab Mugen's arm before he moves away, even though he's drowsy and sated right now.

“Stay,” he tells Mugen and then, before he can bristle and storm off, he adds. “It's warmer like this.”

Mugen pauses for a moment and Jin can picture perfectly the way he shrugs before he plops down again, his arm curled around him and says:

“Well, why the hell no.”

Jin is satisfied enough until he remembers that Mugen _snores._  



End file.
